Super Buu
ブウ （ ） 超ブウ |RomName = Majin Bū (Aku) Chō Bū |AniName = Super Buu |MangaName = Djinn Boo |AltName = Majin Buu Buu (Evil)Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 Evil Buu''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 Majin Buu (Evil)Daizenshuu 4, 1995Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Shin Majin BuuDragon Ball'' chapter 486, "The New, Terrible Boo" Super Boo''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, 1995Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, 1995Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, 1996 |FirstApp = Manga: "Two Boos?!" Anime: "Buu Against Buu" |Appears in = |Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Height = 8'0" (244 cm) |Date of birth = May 8th, Age 774 |Date of death = |FamConnect = Future Super Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Good Buu (fusee) Evil Buu (fusee) Gotenks (absorption victim) Piccolo (absorption victim) Gohan (absorption victim) Kid Buu (original form) Huge Buu (first incarnation) Vegeta (absorption victim)Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Yamcha & Tien Shinhan (absorption victims) Frieza (absorption victim) Cell (absorption victim) Innocent Buu (alternate self) }} , also called ブウ （ ）|''Majin Bū (Aku)|lit. "Majin Boo (Evil)"}}, is the result of Evil Buu eating Good Buu in a chocolate form. This new Majin Buu has tremendously more power and increased mental capacity than the previous incarnation. In this form, Buu has very little patience and extremely dangerous fits of anger, even possessing the power to rip through dimensional walls if angered enough. He is the main antagonist for the Fusion Saga part of the Majin Buu Arc. Appearance Super Buu is a mixture in appearance between Good Buu and Evil Buu, retaining Good Buu's skin color, but having a closer facial structure to that of Evil Buu. The jacket, cape, gloves, and black leggings of the previous forms vanish, replaced by two black arm bands with yellow linings and white baggy pants ending in black boots with similar yellow pattern ending in grayish brown shoes. He retains the majin belt of his previous form. Unlike Majin Buu's obesity and Evil Buu's thinness, Super Buu is muscular, and much taller than both of the previous forms of Buu. He is also much more humanoid, having a muscled, well proportioned body, shown often as he is shirtless for most of his appearances. Consequently, he resembles a larger and older version of Kid Buu. In the anime, Super Buu was originally depicted with white pupils like Evil Buu. It was only after Gotenks delivered a free punch to his jaw in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that they turned red for the duration of the anime.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 258, "Super Moves of Gotenks" Buu's blood is purple, though it is not seen often, as he is rubbery and can be blown to bits and survive. It is first seen in "A Whole New Gohan", after Gohan arrives and starts pounding Buu. There is also a scene when Super Buu is losing to Vegito so he is "forced" to tear holes between all the dimensions, and clenches his fist so hard it begins to bleed. It is also seen when Vegito kicks him in the face, giving him a nosebleed (to which the unstoppable Saiyan immediately mouthed off about). Furthermore, Super Buu's tongue is blue, while the original Majin Buu's tongue is colored red like that of Earthlings. Personality Unlike Good Buu, Super Buu does not feel doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral, except when dealing with fat Buu's friends. Super Buu develops qualities of both Good Buu and Evil Buu, with Super Buu retaining Good Buu's short temper, tendency to act nonsensical at certain points, and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence, something Evil Buu showed in his battle with Good Buu, as well as his stern, no-nonsense approach to matters. Two instances include Super Buu taking a break to drink soda during his fight with Gotenks, and going crazy for cake while roaming around Earth, causing Old Kai to label him a "buffoon." In contrast, killing Chi-Chi because she got on his nerves. This trait is random though: sometimes Super Buu can detect when he is being lied to or deceived, is able to calculate the number of Humans remaining on Earth just by looking down from The Lookout, and can also fool people into falling for his traps, such as tricking Gotenks into fusion to absorb the latter, and later on having a back up plan to absorb Gohan. However, on other occasions, he falls for simple tricks, is unable to understand lengths of time, and may develop strategies that fail due to their lack of development. Despite his stern disposition, he has shown to be incredibly unstable, laughing madly as he attempted to blow himself up. This is likely due to the unconscious influence of Kid Buu. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) stated that his favorite flavor of candy is coffee. In the Ocean group's dub, his favorite flavor of candy is chocolate. His personality also changes slightly when he absorbs someone, though he retains most of the traits mentioned above. By absorbing Piccolo, he obtained Piccolo's intelligence and speaks with Piccolo's eloquence, while absorbing Gotenks gave him a slightly cocky attitude, though it is balanced by Piccolo's intelligence. Upon absorbing Gohan, he becomes more confident and boastful. In Budokai 2, after absorbing Frieza he gains Frieza's style of speech, intelligence, and hatred of the Saiyans. By absorbing Cell he gains his speech patterns and intelligence. By absorbing Vegeta, he takes on the Saiyan Prince's personality traits and intelligence. However absorbing both Yamcha and Tien causes him to become less confident and disappointed with his new form. Super Buu considers himself and his previous incarnation, Innocent Buu, as the same person, however, he considers his pure form Kid Buu as a separate entity - with Super Buu noting that removing Good Buu from inside him will cause him to cease to exist. Biography Despite his immense power, Super Buu can increase his power even further by using his absorption ability, which can be performed by either turning his victim into food before eating them or he can separate a piece of himself and absorb the victim by engulfing them in a gooey mass that can adjust its size. With each absorption, Super Buu's physical appearance always changes, including taking on exact replicas of his absorbed victims clothing, as well as facial/body features and other characteristics such as intelligence and signature techniques. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, his absorbed forms are simply written as Super Buu next to a bracket containing the victim's name. Background Super Buu is formed when Evil Buu eats Majin Buu, who is turned into chocolate by his own Transfiguration Beam and transforms (the transformation is mostly hidden behind pink smoke). He brutally kills Smitty by oozing into him through his mouth as part of his Dangerous Liquid Bomb and expanding until Smitty bursts, though the influence of the fat Majin Buu prevents him from killing Mr. Satan and Bee. His intelligence in this form (before absorbing Piccolo) is quite bizarre. When Piccolo begs him to wait an hour for Gotenks to prepare for the fight, he does not know what an hour is, but when Piccolo conjures an hourglass to show him how long it is, he is apparently capable of counting all the particles of sand and deducing the length of the hour in a matter of seconds. Also, he seems to be able to count the number of civilians left on the entire planet after just one trip around the circumference of The Lookout. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga Now with the ability to sense energy, he makes his way to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and many of their friends and family are taking refuge. He demands to see the strong warrior that Goku told his previous counterpart about and when Piccolo, in a desperate attempt to distract him, tells him that he can amuse himself by terrorizing the people of Earth (knowing they can be revived with the Dragon Balls), Super Buu instead does a Human Extinction Attack, eliminating the entire population of Earth except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and those already present at the Lookout (Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong, and Puar). Piccolo eventually agrees to take him to Trunks and Goten, but tells him to wait an hour. It is not until he finds out Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter that he accepts, saying her smell is similar to Satan's. However, Chi-Chi slaps him for killing Gohan, and he responds by turning her into an egg and crushing her. Later, he grows tired of waiting and smashes the hourglass, so Piccolo leads him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Gotenks, knowing that if Gotenks lost, he can destroy the entrance and trap Buu (and himself along with Gotenks) inside for eternity. Piccolo deliberately takes the longest way possible into the chamber in order to stall him and give Goten and Trunks more time to prepare (which Buu immediately catches on to and soon warns Piccolo that he will kill him for doing so if he tries it again). When they enter, it proves wrong the myth that only two can enter at a time. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and fight Super Buu. During the fight, Gotenks punches Buu in the chin, and following this Buu's eyes are red (as opposed to white, his original color in the anime) and his tongue blue (as opposed to red), possibly to match the manga's volume 41 cover, which depicts him with red eyes (he is never seen changing colors in the manga, as the kick scene is filler). Soon, Gotenks turns Super Saiyan, and when his Galactic Donut attack proves ineffective, he uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to create a miniature ghost version of himself. Not knowing of the attack's true purpose, Buu assaults the ghost, which explodes on contact. He is only disrupted by this to a small extent (and while Gotenks makes 10 more, he becomes bored and comically reads a magazine about cars and drinks a soda), but figures a way to best this trick by simply moving out of the way, causing 2 of Gotenks' 10 newly created ghosts to simply destroy each other, while for comedy value, two more ghosts give each other a handshake and explode. When the first two ghosts to actually attack are gone, Gotenks devises a plan to lure Buu into taking the blast by tricking him into thinking that there is food on the ground, and the moment he approaches and looks, all but one of the ghosts cling to him at once, reducing him to a residue of himself, into which the final ghost traipses into by entering his mouth. Though blown to molecules, he survives and regenerates. When Gotenks pretends he cannot do another attack (in order to make the final display of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation "all the more dramatic"), Piccolo destroys the entrance to the chamber, trapping them all inside forever. Disheartened that he will forever be without any treats for eternity, Buu furiously yells "Let me out!!!" at the top of his lungs. Though he did not know it was possible, his voice opens a portal leading out of the chamber. Super Buu escapes the Time Chamber through this portal, only for it to close before Gotenks and Piccolo can do the same. Once outside, he turns everyone on Kami's Lookout to chocolate (except Dende, who is pushed off by Mr. Popo so that the Dragon Balls will not deactivate) and eats them; thus Mr. Satan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and Dende are the only ones left on Earth (though Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks are still alive and in different dimensions). When Gotenks returns with Piccolo, he is in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Super Buu and Gotenks have a rematch, with Buu using his Mystic Ball Attack in the process to destroy the Lookout. Gotenks appears to be the superior fighter, and performs moves such as trapping Buu into a ball made of Galactic Donuts. Just before he can finish Buu off, Gotenks reverts to his regular form from the high energy consumption of the form, followed by his fusion ending (the thirty-minute period for which the fusion can be maintained is cut down to under five minutes thanks to the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation). As Trunks and Goten desperately search for a way out of the situation, Buu pretends to fall asleep. Gohan soon arrives, powered up by Old Kai. Goten informs Gohan that Super Buu has killed almost everyone on the planet, including their mother Chi-Chi. Angry, Gohan walks up to Buu, preparing to fight. Super Buu tells Gohan he was the one whose power he had sensed, and had wanted to fight all this time. Gohan greatly overpowers him in their battle, with Buu not being able to land a hit. He eventually blows himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan, though this is later shown to be a method of passing the time in order for Goten and Trunks to fuse again (they must wait an hour before fusing again), when he reforms, he requests to fight Gotenks again, in a plot to absorb them. When Goten and Trunks fall for the trick and fuse together, Super Buu absorbs both Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in a much more powerful, sapient version of himself. This is also the first time the narrator refers to him as Super Buu. Super Buu fights Gohan again and easily gains the upper hand, using his absorbee's attacks, such as the Galactic Donut and Special Beam Cannon. During the fight, Super Buu attempts to anger and play with Gohan, stating that Goten never looked up to Gohan as an older brother or hero, and that Piccolo is extremely disappointed in Gohan. Super Buu sees Dende healing Gohan, and fires Vanishing Beams to attack him, but Buu's blast is destroyed by a Tri-Beam fired by Tien, who arrives just in time. Right after this, Super Buu attempts a Destroy Everything! energy sphere, but Goku, who receives Old Kai's life, arrives just in time and cuts Super Buu in half with a Destructo Disc. Goku throws a Potara earring to Gohan so they can fuse together to fight Buu, though Gohan fails to catch it. Super Buu regenerates and kicks Tien directly on the head, knocking him unconscious. He then attacks Goku head on, who transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and overpowers Goku while Gohan is attempting to find the dropped earring Goku threw towards him. However, Gotenks' fusion wears off inside Buu and Buu loses the majority of his power, now having Piccolo's cape as his costume, so Buu uses his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier with the Destructo Disk to absorb Gohan. Upon his absorption, Buu offers Goku a chance to fuse with whomever he wishes, but only gives him five seconds to do so. With Tien out cold, and Dende being needed unfused to utilize the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appears to be Mr. Satan until he senses Vegeta, who has returned from Other World for a short while to fight Buu, and finds him on Earth. While Goku attempts to persuade the arrogant Vegeta to fuse, Super Buu attacks the two Saiyans, overpowering them greatly. After a while, Vegeta eventually agrees to the fusion, and Vegito emerges. Vegito proves to be the most powerful fighter, as he proceeds to pound Buu with hardly any effort at all. Buu's liquid form (that he used on Smitty) as used only in the anime, turning him into candy, Super Ghost Buu Attack, and a giant energy orb (with the intent of destroying the planet, also used exclusively in the anime) are completely unsuccessful, and he attempts to use his voice to tear through the fabric of the dimensions, but is foiled by Vegito (this is the only real difficulty Vegito has against him, another addition to the anime). Buu eventually absorbs Vegito, though this is what Vegito was counting on. Happy, Super Buu removes Gohan's familiar orange gi and dark blue undershirt by himself after his supposed absorption of Vegito. However, Vegito is not made part of Buu due to Vegito's Saiyan Barrier, and inadvertently separates back into Goku and Vegeta. Inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta cause him indigestion. While looking for their family and friend in Super Buu's body, Goku encounters Ultimate Gohan while Vegeta encounters Gotenks (who transforms into a Super Saiyan 3) and Piccolo. They begin fighting and both realize that these are not their friends and family. While watching the fight in his Crystal Ball, Old Kai tells Kibito Kai that they are actually Super Buu's thoughts. Every time Goku or Vegeta beat them, they come back. They are getting beat until Super Buu's hunger gets the better of him, Super Buu then flies towards a vacant cake shop and looks at the cakes. This causes the illusions of Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo inside Buu to transform into cakes. When Super Buu finishes his meal, he plans to destroy Earth with a sphere attack, but by then Vegeta and Goku manage to find the pods containing Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan. They tear them off, reverting Super Buu back into his original form and foiling his plan to destroy Earth. They spot the fat Buu's pod as well. Having seen the events from the Other World, Vegeta explains to Goku why the fat Majin Buu is here. Realizing this (and having already gotten indigestion from them), Super Buu somehow goes inside his own body and attempts to kill them. However, he seems to be afraid of the fat Majin Buu getting torn down, saying that if Vegeta removes the fat Buu, then he would not be himself anymore. Smiling, Vegeta does exactly that, and he and Goku escape with their friends through the holes in Super Buu's head. Meanwhile, Super Buu starts screaming in pain. He briefly assumes the hulking form he had when he first absorbed the South Supreme Kai, before reverting to his original form: Kid Buu. Goku and Vegeta's attempt to save their consumed comrades turns out in vain, as immediately after resuming his original state, Kid Buu blows up the planet, killing the few who were still alive except Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Satan, who Kibito Kai helped and transported to the Sacred World of the Kai just before the planet was destroyed. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, due to the forest being on the edge between the living world and the next, battle memories of foes from the past could manifest and an illusion of Super Buu and many other villains from the Z Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo, with Super Buu manifesting from Krillin's memory of being turned to chocolate by him. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Super Buu makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT during the Baby Saga. He is seen in a flashback before Good Buu and Uub fuse to create Majuub. Power ;Manga and Anime Super Buu is essentially the same entity as the fat Majin Buu, but with the evil in control instead of the good, as such he is not as restrained as the fat Buu and has access to the power of the Southern Supreme Kai,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, 2005 and possibly the Grand Supreme Kai. Super Buu takes absolutely no damage from base Gotenks' attacks, and proves to be able to hold an advantage over Super Saiyan Gotenks in combat (in part thanks to his regeneration) - though Gotenks is still able to damage him and almost kills him when he utilizes Kamikaze Ghosts. However Super Buu has a great disadvantage against Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and gets desperate, only surviving the fight because Gotenks' fusion time ran out. He also stood no chance against Ultimate Gohan and was easily beaten down. Super Buu is so powerful in his base form that Goku thought that he and Vegeta would not win in a fight against him even if they teamed up in their current states inside his body.Dragon Ball Z chapter 506, "Two Inside Boo" Super Buu can increase his power via absorptions: after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo, his power skyrocketed, allowing him easily overpower Ultimate Gohan (or in the anime; match him, and overpower him after playing mind games). Goku is too scared to fight him even as a Super Saiyan 3, with him in the anime also overpowering Super Saiyan 3 Goku in a quick bout.TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 The absorptions grant Super Buu the vast power of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, the intellect of Piccolo, and an even greater supply of power from Gohan later on. Upon absorbing Gohan, Super Buu becomes one of the strongest characters in the original manga. However, Super Buu finds himself completely outmatched by Vegito, the Potara Fusion of Goku and Vegeta. In the manga, Vegito decides to immediately go Super Saiyan, suggesting that Base Vegito might still not be strong enough to engage Buu. In the anime, however, Buu is completely dominated by Vegito using only his base form, with Vegito only going Super Saiyan for fun, however once Buu tapped into his rage and let out an extremely powerful Vice Shout, Super Vegito had to get serious to stop Buu. Base Vegito also said that, if Buu were to calm down and track his energy rather than his movements, Buu would be able to keep up with him. ;Video games In Budokai 3's story mode, Goku also states that even after Super Buu has lost all of his absorptions (and most of his power), Goku still cannot defeat him. Super Buu's profile in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 states that Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) is the strongest Majin to exist. Abilities |-|Techniques= |-|Forms and transformations= '''South Supreme Kai absorbed After Kid Buu absorbed the South Supreme Kai, he transformed into Huge Majin Buu. This form is the first incarnation of Super Buu. Super Buu Super Buu's base form is essentially the same entity as Innocent Buu, albeit with the removal of the Grand Supreme Kai's good influence. In this state, Buu possesses the power of the South Supreme Kai and the childlike intelligence of the Grand Supreme Kai - however he is evil instead of innocent. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) , '''Evil Majin Buu Gotenks absorbed', is the form Super Buu took after absorbing both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. He takes on more human facial features, such as gaining an actual nose and having his short, stubby fingers (which almost resembled mittens in the manga) developing into long, full-sized humanoid fingers. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and is seemingly mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. Because Gotenks is his main power source, Super Buu is dressed in the vest unique to the Fusion Dance, albeit modified with a dark shade of blue. In the manga and anime, this is the first stage at which Buu calls himself "Super Buu". A sidebar of the manga in its Weekly Shonen Jump release referred to this form as ."Enter a Savior?!", Weekly Shonen Jump This form is called Ultimate Buu and Buu (Gotenks) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. After the absorption had taken place, Buu gained a massive increase in power (courtesy of Gotenks), and in addition to gaining the ability to use the techniques of the two Z Fighters, Super Buu's intelligence skyrockets and he now speaks with Piccolo's eloquence. Due to this increase in power and intelligence, Super Buu was able to turn the tables on Ultimate Gohan by playing mind games with him, and in the anime was able to outmaneuver Super Saiyan 3 Goku for a short time. He is also a little bit cocky as he has some of Gotenks' personality, but this is balanced out with Piccolo's intelligence. Super Buu is able to adapt and customize his victims' attacks and techniques, and has the battle well in hand until the fusion between Goten and Trunks wears off, thus stripping him of (according to Goku in the anime) over 1/3 of his power. In a few games, such as the ''Raging Blast'' series, Super Buu takes on this form just by absorbing Gotenks alone (without Piccolo), and as such is Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) in these appearances. Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) , '''Evil Majin Buu Piccolo absorbed', is a sub-version of his previous form, with Piccolo as his main power source due to Gotenks' fusion wearing off. Stronger than he was in his original "Super" form (but weaker than he was when Goten and Trunks were still fused into Gotenks), he again becomes inferior to Ultimate Gohan, leading Goku to simply drop the idea of employing the Potara Fusion as Gohan is more than enough to finish him at this point. To slip out of this situation, Super Buu uses a piece of his head tentacle that had been previously severed to absorb Gohan, adding another casualty to his dietary menu, also the last of them to suffer this fate. Super Buu gains Piccolo's white cape, and keeps his white trousers and five fingered hands after he is reduced to this form from his Gotenks absorption expiring. When Goku and Vegeta free their friends from Super Buu, Super Buu degrades until Piccolo is the only one still trapped, causing Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) to have a slightly different appearance: giving him Piccolo's cape and purple shirt for a brief while, which also disappear after Piccolo is freed. Super Buu also loses his five fingered hands, only having two fingers on each hand, and his trousers are darker. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes, when Buu absorbs Piccolo, his pants turn purple, while in the manga and anime they stay white. Also worth noting is that, while Buu is in this state in the manga, he also has the stubby, mitten-shaped fingers seen in his default form, rather than the human-shaped ones seen previously. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) , '''Evil Majin Buu Gohan absorbed', is Super Buu's strongest form, in this state Buu is referred to as .Super Buu (Gohan absorbed)'s profile in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states that he is alternatively known as in this form. Buu uses his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier to absorb Gohan. His power shoots to an unprecedented level, with his body going through yet more physical changes, now possessing a fully developed chin. He now wears Gohan's familiar orange gi and dark blue undershirt (though Super Buu removes them after his supposed absorption of Super Vegito); the tentacle atop his head increases in size and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. Super Buu is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him by Goku. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Mr. Satan, but, he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form the mighty Vegito. Before then, in the anime, Vegeta and Goku fought against Super Buu for a brief while, who easily beat them both down as Super Saiyans. When Vegito was formed, Super Buu was immensely outclassed in every aspect. He then attempts to absorb Vegito through a ripped head tentacle (as Vegito himself intended, before giving Buu a supposed final countdown for him), but the fused Saiyan instead forms a Saiyan Barrier around himself to avoid being assimilated into his being, unfusing as they entered his body due to the our limitation of the potara rings, and rips out all the absorbed characters that Buu had gathered, reverting him from this form, one at a time. This form is the strongest form of Buu, as stated by himself, and possesses an incredible amount of power and strength. This form is called Super Buu and Buu (Gohan) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. In a few games, such as the Raging Blast games, Super Buu takes on this form by absorbing Gohan without Goten, Trunks, or Piccolo, and as such is Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) in these appearances. Super Buu (Clone) Super Buu is able to create a miniature clone of himself to operate inside his own body. Super Majin Buu: Evil In the anime, Super Buu (Clone) briefly appears as a giant when he materializes inside his own body to face Goku and Vegeta. Super Buu as a giant is a playable form for Super Buu under the name Super Majin Buu: Evil in the arcade video game Dragon Ball Heroes since the Jaaku Mission 5 card set, where he can become a giant even outside of his own body. Pure Majin After losing his absorptions: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Good Buu, Super Buu transforms back into Kid Buu. He first takes on the buff form he had when he absorbed the South Supreme Kai, and then turns back into his Pure Majin form, Kid Buu. While removing his absorptions was originally an attempt to weaken him, it initially had the opposite effect and increased his power when he transformed into Huge Buu before finally getting weaker when transforming back into his pure form, Kid Buu. In the opening for Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Super Buu is shown transforming almost instantaneously into his pure form Kid Buu (without making the temporary stop at the Huge Buu form). Super Buu (Cell absorbed) Super Buu (Cell absorbed) is a byproduct of his Absorption skill in Budokai 2. Super Buu's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, gaining Cell's speech patterns and intelligence as well as some of his attacks: Energy Field and the Spirit Bomb. In the game's story mode, Super Buu absorbs Cell after taking a liking to his head. Super Buu (Frieza absorbed) Super Buu (Frieza absorbed) is a byproduct of his Absorption skill in Budokai 2. Super Buu gains Frieza's trademark patches of color on both his shoulders and forehead, inheriting the villain's hate for the Saiyans, speech and intelligence, and the attacks Death Beam and Death Ball. Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed) The form Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed) appears as a what-if in Budokai 2. As with the other what-if absorptions, Super Buu takes on Vegeta's characteristics and features, gaining a blue sleeveless shirt and the special techniques Galick Gun and Final Flash. In the Dragon Ball Z anime, Super Buu almost successfully absorbs Vegeta after knocking him unconscious while inside his own body, but fails when Goku destroys the absorption goo and carries Vegeta away. Super Buu (Yamcha and Tien absorbed) Super Buu (Yamcha and Tien absorbed) is the form Super Buu assumes when he absorbs both Yamcha and Tien. He takes attributes from both with a green top and scars. In the game's story, he is incredibly disappointed, and even seems less confident in himself, after the absorption, with his attack power decreasing slightly. However, as a result of the Absorption skill, he gains access to a wider variety of attacks: Tien's Tri-Beam and Volleyball Fist, and Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball. Video Game Appearances Super Buu has appearances in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (only in intro, later turns into Kid Buu) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (Base, Gohan absorbed''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, ''Extra Pack 1 DLC) Voice actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *Ocean dub: Brian Dobson *FUNimation dub: Justin Cook *Latin American dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ), Marcos Patiño (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique *Italian dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *French dub: Patrick Borg *Polish dub: Krzysztof Tyniec *Catalan dub: Antoni Forteza *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios, Giannis Papaioanou ' *Spanish dub: '''Daniel Palacios ' *Korean dub: 'Yong-Wu Sin ' *Tagalog dub: 'Jhun Villamac ' *Galician dub: '''Xoán Diéguez *Hebrew dub: Shai Zornitzer *German dub: Uwe Büschken *Thai dub: Kaiwan Wattanakrai '(Monderine TV dub) '''Thanakrit Janklongtham '(DEX dub) *Mandarin dub: '''Guan Zhi-hong Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Super Buu vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Super Buu vs. Krillin (Anime only) *Super Buu vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3/Base) *Super Buu vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) vs. Tien Shinhan *Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) (anime only) *Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) (anime only) *Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) vs. Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan/Candy) ;Dragon Ball Super *Super Buu (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia *Though hesitating (and at one point, refusing) to kill Mr. Satan, and listening to Videl asking him to wait one hour, he did not seem to mind turning Videl into chocolate and eating her later on, although it is unlikely he would have noticed in his feeding frenzy. *Unlike most villains, Super Buu is permanently gone as his personality was lost when Good Buu was removed and Kid Buu reincarnated into Uub following his death. *Super Buu, along with his pure form, is one of the only villains of the main timeline that killed most of the Z Fighters and most humans, the only exception being Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks (as Gotenks), Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende, however, the six above were killed when his Pure Form blows up the Earth, leaving only the four mentioned above. **Coincidentally the Androids of the future killed most of the Z Fighters except Gohan and Trunks, in both cases, Gohan and Future Gohan tried to avenge their friends (present Android 18 was among who fell victim) from the menaces (Super Buu for Gohan and the Androids for Future Gohan), they initially overpowered their opponents first, but they got overpowered themselves, and both are badly injured fighting their respective opponents, and were ultimately killed by the villains (Super Buu's pure form did so by destroying the Earth, taking the unconscious Piccolo, Goten, and present timeline Trunks with the planet), the only differences being that the Androids kill the Z Fighters and later Future Gohan, in the present timeline, even Trunks was killed when Kid Buu blew up the planet, also, Tien and Chiaotzu were killed much later after the others, and Piccolo, Trunks, with the addition of Goten, died with Gohan, along with Tien and Chiaotzu, although they were ultimately revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls (along with the present timeline Androids). *Super Buu turned almost all members and supporters of the Z Fighters (except Tien and Chiaotzu) into candy, as even Goku and Vegeta (as Vegito) fell victim as well, although, unlike the others, who were turned into chocolate, Vegito was turned into a coffee flavored jawbreaker and could still move around in his new form. He even developed a new attack, called "pinball attack" to take advantage of his size, beating Super Buu in a comical way until he is forced to turn him back to normal. **In the Xenoverse series, the Candy Beam turns all characters into jawbreakers which can move around like Vegito did, though are unable to attack while in candy form, though the user of the Candy Beam is unable to attack them either until they return to normal. *Right after he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, but before he fights Gohan, they both assume the fighting stances of Goku and Vegeta before their first battle; Gohan taking Goku's, and Buu taking Vegeta's. *After absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks, Super Buu tells Gohan "That really hurt, didn't it, Gohan? Facing your fears would have been far less painful". This is what Piccolo said to Gohan during the Saiyan Saga after Tien died while fighting Nappa. Super Buu also refers to Gohan as "Kid", a name Piccolo often addresses Gohan by. This may have been a psychological tactic on Super Buu's part likely influenced by Piccolo's intelligence. *Super Buu is sometimes confused with the huge Buu form the original Majin Buu took after absorbing the South Supreme Kai. Examples of this include Super Buu's biography in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, which identifies this form as such. *In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the good Majin Buu's influence on Super Buu is still seen. After Babidi tries to kill Mr. Satan, Super Buu leaps in front to take the blast and then kills Babidi. While he still menaces the Z Fighters and events ultimately play out similarly to the main timeline from there, it nonetheless depicts the influence that was only seen fleetingly in the main timeline Super Buu. It is also worth noting that this incarnation is technically "Future Super Buu", since the game's events occur in the Future Trunks timeline. *In the original FUNimation dub, Super Buu's voice was deepened from the original recordings. The Remastered version kept the voice at its original pitch. In the Kai dub, however, the voice was tweaked to be deeper in pitch from the Z dub. *In the Mandarin and FUNimation dub, both Super Buu and Kid Buu are voiced by two different people whereas in almost every other dub the voice actor remains the same. *This is the only form Buu did not transform into since it is a fused form of two of his fissions Good Buu and Evil Buu. *After training non-stop for the Tournament of Power, Good Buu assumed a slimmed downed version of himself, which almost resemble Super Buu in appearance. Gallery See also *Super Buu (Collectibles) References fr:Super Boo es:Super Boo pt-br:Super Boo ca:Súper Buu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes